


Not Alone

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-28
Updated: 2004-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, eavesdropping on the Council of Elrond, overhears Frodo volunteer to take the Ring to Mordor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

The noon bell sang through the air, breaking the waterfalls' music, and still they talked on. Now, I'm no fool, and I like tales more than most, but there's a time for stories and there's a time for action. 

And we all knew this was a time for action. 

Who would go? Aye, that's why they'd been talking all morning. And still they asked. Elves, dwarves, that one man -- and Bilbo, volunteering to go all on his own? That's foolishness; he's too old. 

"I shall take the ring." 

On your feet, Sam-lad! "Not alone," I declare. "Not without me."


End file.
